Kami: Love
by Chazz 'Selrahc
Summary: Lightning loses everything. Her love, her future and her Hope. But when two mysterious being's offer her a second chance can she really change destiny? Or are something's truly inescapable...


"Where is he!" A furious pinkette shouted.

Her long pink hair laid over her right shoulder and fell down a white vest and brown turtle neck. The womans legs were covered by a leather miniskirt, metal shin guards and sturdy boots protected her legs and feet.

"Calm down miss Lightning." One of the body builder like male nurses said as he tried to hold the lithe woman back.

"I want to see him, now get out of my way!" Lightning's blue eyes glared up at the man, followed closes by a fist.

The orderly fell backwards, unconscious, as Lightning let loose an unrestrained punch. A punch that not even Snow on his worst day could ever earn from the pinkette.

"I-I can't let you through, it would be bad for the patients!" The other nurse stepped in the way, ready to fight if he had to.

Lightning drew her fist back and was about to break the man's face when…

"Forget it." A tired voice interrupted her. "Let miss Lightning through before she kills someone, though at least if she's going to hurt someone this is as good a place to do it as any."

The doctor was tall, thin, and had short brown hair. His name was John, and he was the 'patients' doctor.

"Alright…" The nurse stepped out of the way, giving Lightning a wary look as the pinkette passed.

"Where is he?" Lightning practically growled.

"He's in a bed. I've done all I can right until the surgery ward opens up, don't ask me how but someone was rushed in before him." John had an angry look in his brown eyes as he narrowed them. "I don't know why. But we'll have a room in a few minutes, though I warn you." John cast a glance at Lightning, debating whether or not to tell her. "He looks bad. You may not want to see him right now."

"I don't care." Lightning's fist clenched, nails digging into her gloves. "I have to see him."

"Alright. Just don't touch his injuries. It took everything we had to make them stop bleeding in the first place, and the risk of them opening up again is huge." John said.

The pair came into what was once a large, clean, white ER room. Now the floors were splattered with slick blood as gurneys were rushed back and forth, torn open corpses staring up at the ceiling. Lightning felt sick as someone screamed shrilly.

A glance to the side afforded her a look at a man with his chest ripped open thrashing in his bed. The orderly's, more buff males which was odd, tried to restrain him but failed when the male leapt off the bed and crashed to the floor, dead.

"Eye's forward." John commanded. "It was a pretty gruesome blunder." There was a note of coldness directed at Lightning, one she knew she deserved.

"Yeah, it was."

Lightning slowed down as she caught a glimpse of silver hair sticking up out of a bed. There was a slow drip falling from one of the figures fingers, a laceration on his hand having just recently been closed, and his arm hung limply off the side. The skin was so deathly pale…

Lightning gasped as she got close enough to see Hope properly.

His face was fine. The twenty year olds strong jaw and defined cheeks were just like they always were. His hair, a little longer than it used to be, was such a mess Lightning wanted to laugh. With that ridiculous cow lick Hope has had since he was fifteen sticking up in the middle of his head like an antenna.

The rest of his hair was just plain not brushed enough. And even Lightning when she had tried couldn't wrangle the knots out properly, professional hair stylists had given up on him. And she honestly couldn't have been happier.

Then his green eyes which had grown even wiser then Sazh's. They were just as big as Lightning remembered, able to deliver a puppy dog pout that Serah would never, ever, match. And normally they were open, accompanied by his thin lipped smiles, cheerily directed his partner's way. But now… he could barely keep them open and focused on her, but that smile. That innocent, caring, loving smile he always saved for her. That was there, shining brightly.

A shame really that the only thing the same was his face.

His formerly muscular, but not as muscular as Snow's, chest was open. Three massive claw marks had opened his body from the under the neck to past his waist. His upper body was covered by a thin layer of manadrive created skin, that still managed to show what was underneath in a sickly way.

His right arm was cut and bruised badly. But his left… Lightning almost threw up again.

Just above his elbow was a bloody stump. It was ripped off at an angle, ragged flesh and glistening white bone all that remained.

"Hey Light…" Her head jerks up and looks into his smiling face. "I got pretty messed up, didn't I?" He giggles a little bit, and it's a girly giggle.

"Shut up! This is not funny!" Lightning's fists clenched at her side as she ducked her head. Pink hair spilled over tearing eyes and a grief stricken face. "You got hurt and it's all my fault!..."

Lightning blinked once, slowly, as a finger flicked her hard in the forehead. Through the pink hair she looked up into his grinning, stupidly grinning, face. Lightning leaned over him angrily, about to start shouting when…

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Hope informed, the first tear rolled down her face.

His hand reached up to her cheek. By this time Lightning was frozen, eyes ever so slightly widened. Hope took the chance to wipe her tear with his thumb. The moisture mixed with dried blood and fell down his arm, but as her eyes closed and the tears really started to fall Hope didn't mind. He just wished he had his other arm so he could comfort her properly.

"It's not your fault." Hope stated with surety that Lightning might even believe him. "Come on, don't cry. I don't mind. I was finally able to live up to my promise, you should be happy…" Hope's head jerked to the side as she slapped him.

"Happy! You're dying on me!" There was no anger, just desperation and pain. "And it's my fault because…" Her head jerked to the side as he slapped her back, smiling the warmest smile he ever had.

"If it wasn't me here it would be you and another thousand innocent humans here dead or dying." Hope put his hand behind her head and practically forced her to look at him.

"But what about everyone that cares about you! What about me!" Lightning didn't seem to be able to do anything but yell, Hope didn't mind in the least.

"My whole family's dead Light." He looked away, his own eyes starting to tear. "And I haven't seen the others in years. The only person who's going to be hurt is you…" He wanted to be strong for her; she was always strong for him. But Hope wasn't quite able to do it, not even now as he was dying. "I'm sorry. I wish it could be different but there are so many people who love and depend on you. The entire army was only reestablished because of your efforts. Serah's about to have her fifth kid and you're the only person that NORA's afraid of enough to listen and behave around."

"Idiot!" Her forehead fell against his, eyes locked and barely two inches apart. "You were right there with me! I couldn't have done any of it if you weren't there. You've worked just as hard as me, no you've worked even harder. You figured out how to do schools and hospitals and you even made a damn voting system! And you were fifteen and just found out your dad died." Her voice fell from a yell to barely a whisper. "I can't do this without you. You're the only person in this world that I… I…"

They were silent. Any moment now Hope would be rushed to surgery where they would try and save his life. And there was so much she wanted to say, and so little she knew how to. No, it doesn't matter. Hope would never…

"I love you to." He grinned up at her wide eyes. "I realized that today." He laughed a little bit as Lightning leaned down, their noses and forehead pressed flush against each other. "Light, I love you. You're my best friend, the only person who's been there for me through all of this. And… I love you." Hope grinned. "Hey, everybody listen up, I love Claire 'Lightning' Farron and if you keep staring at her cute ass I'll kick you in the balls!" Lightning was blushing now.

"Idiot…" She grumbled.

"Her cute ass aside." John said as he came up beside Hope. "Surgery's open. We need to get you in now." Nurses were already getting his bed ready to move.

"Hold on a second." Lightning leaned down and gave Hope her first kiss, which was his as well. "Hope, I love you. Now don't die." He grinned.

"I'll try not to." And he delivered to Lightning a week thumbs up and warmest smile he'd ever given her as they carted him away.

As she watched the gurney burst through the doors and run down the hall her legs gave out. Somehow she knew at that very moment she would never see him smile again. And it tore a hole in her chest just like any bullet would…

* * *

><p>It was Four o'clock, fifty nine minutes, fifty six seconds.<p>

Lightning was staring dully at the clock. It seemed like an eternity had passed her by.

Fifty seven seconds.

In which all she had been doing was waiting. Waiting for someone to come out of the ICU and tell her Hope was dead…

Fifty eight seconds.

So she could silently nod and leave. Then return to the apartment she shared, used to share, with Hope and…

Fifty nine seconds.

Cry and scream and tear anyone who came in to shreds. Because the first person she really loved was…

Five hours, zero minutes, zero seconds. The door to the ICU was pushed open; this was the moment that Lightning's changed.

A man dressed in the finest black tuxedo walked out. The suit had gorgeous silver thread's that stood out handsomely on the unbelievably black tuxedo.

Fingers covered in sharp black leather that fit his long fingers. And the shoes, well kept and shined to perfection.

However his dress, which accentuated a powerful body, was nothing compare to his face. Long flowing blond hair that fell into an incredibly beautiful face. His blue eyes were filled with promises, both forbidden and lovely, and even Lightning almost stared at him.

Almost. He was a pretty man, nothing more. The person she loved was dead, they just hadn't told her yet.

"You must be the lovely Lightning." The man said, smiling down at her with perfect teeth. "My name is Akuma; it's a pleasure to meet such a magnificent warrior such as yourself."

"Go away." Lightning hissed at Akuma, who merely smiled broader.

"Oh? And what has such a lovely in distress." He sat down next to her, for some reason Lightning didn't have the will to push him away. "Don't tell me, guy trouble?"

"Are you going to go away or do I have to make you?" Lightning's tone was threatening. Heck it was worse than that, it would turn hardened, cold hearted, soldier's blood to ice. But Akuma just laughed a light, attractive, laugh.

"You humans are always so defensive." Akuma said casually. "Oh, looks like the doctors coming." Lightning looked toward John who was walking solemnly her way. "Guess I should get out of here…"

"Why?..." Lightning froze. The seat where Akuma had just been sitting was gone; in his place was a piece of paper with his name written on it. In a beautiful, though easy to read, cursive scrawl.

"Miss Farron…" John cleared his throat as he stood almost frozen in front of Lightning.

_I'm losing it already._ Lightning pocketed the piece of paper and looked up at John. _He hasn't died yet and I'm losing it._

"What?" Lightning's harsh voice made the man almost jump. "If you have something to say then you better hurry up and say it."

"As of five o'clock Hope Estheim died." The man looked away from Lightning, he seemed very shaken. "His body… it rejected his organs for an unknown reason. Death was probably instantaneous, and without pain. But it's quite the mess…" John looked like this would haunt him for a long time.

"I see…" And Lightning knew this would haunt her forever. "is that all?" Cold, emotionless and to the point. The perfect soldier, even now.

"There's a problem. We don't know who his next of kin is so I don't know who we should release the body to." The doctor was on autopilot. It was in the dead way his eyes looked ahead and the mechanical like quality of his voice.

"He doesn't have one." Lightning couldn't say much though, she was on autopilot to. "His mother died in the Purge, and his father's…" Lightning couldn't say it, talking about Hope like this was hard.

"I see." John nodded slowly, dumbly. "Then… what should I do?"

The question simply hung in the air. Almost a physical barrier between the two. For John it was an error in a flawless autopilot, because what did you do when they're wasn't a next of Kin? Should he know?

For Lightning it was a barrier breaking thought. Hope was dead. Not only was he dead but he'd need to be buried. And she would have to think of someone to bury him…

"I'm his next of kin." Lightning said slowly, a dead gaze from John. "I was almost his…" She swallowed; no way was she going to be able to say it. "I'm close enough."

"Okay then." John nodded and wondered off, giving her some space.

Lightning didn't do anything at first. She blinked once at the ground, twice. In the distance there was the methodical ticking of a clock, the weeping of families and someone laughing far in the distance.

_How should I feel?_ Lightning held her hand in front of her face and stared emotionlessly at it. _I should feel something, I should be sad or depressed or… something. But I don't feel anything at all._

Lightning frowned as a drop of moisture fell onto the cracked leather palm of her glove. It was followed by a second glistening drop, and a third. Soon there was a stream falling from her eyes and Lightning could feel tense shoulder starting to shake.

"Hope…" It was a barely emitted wheeze, but just enough to break the dam.

Sobs wracked Lightning's body. Her gloves were soon soaked with tears, the dry leather practically drinking the salty moisture.

"I will not cry!" Lightning growled.

"Sh." Lightning felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "its okay child, let it all out." She tried to glare at whoever it was, but tear filled eyes refused to focus. "Do you think it's wrong to cry?" His soft gentle voice filled her ears.

"No." Lightning could see Hope crying for his mother in his sleep, and later on crying in private when his dad… "Hope cried a lot, but I don't want to cry."

"Why?" Her eyes were tear filled, but Lightning could make out a wrinkled white suite with gold colored stitching.

"Because it would be like admitting he's dead." Why was Lightning answering his questions?

It probably had to do with the calming, loving, presence that surrounded this man. It was like a kind father talking to his little girl about something trivial and frivolous.

"Why is that so hard?" Lightning wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears now flowed freely and unbidden down her dirt smeared face.

"I just realized I loved him." The tears fell past her now limp hand and hit the ground, making a puddle.

"Did you really just realize it?" A tear fell into the puddle.

"…No, I've always loved him." And made a splash, sending salty liquid into the air.

"Why didn't you act before then?" And splattering back down to the ground.

"It was never right… And I didn't want to admit it." Her blue eyes looked up into the man's face. "I couldn't accept it. He deserved better than me anyways…"

Lightning couldn't describe his features or even his skin color really. But he wasn't very handsome. This man wasn't ugly by any means, but he didn't have that lustful attraction that Akuma possessed.

"He loved you though. Hope loved you so much he died for you." The man's smile wasn't pearly and white, his teeth had obviously seen the likes of tea stains, but it was so warm and kind. "And you would have done the same. So why did you not love him in life?" Lightning looked away.

"I guess I always thought he'd make the first move. I mean don't men do that?" Lightning heard the softest chuckled that would ever grace her ears.

"Child men are stubborn. Sometimes they need to know they're loved." The man stood up, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm afraid I should be going now Claire, it was nice meeting you." Lightning looked up at the man.

"How did you know my name?" She growled.

"We'll meet again Claire. Maybe I'll tell you then?" Lightning looked away as a loud crash, a bulky male nurse knocking something over, distracted her.

"You're not getting away that…" The man was gone.

In his place a piece of paper tattered paper floated to her. Lightning reached out and plucked it from the air. In a slightly messy script was written 'Kami.'

_I was seeing things again?_ Lightning tucked the piece of paper into her pocket, putting it right next to Akuma's. _Doesn't matter. I can go see a doctor later._ Lightning stood up and started walking, slow and unsteadily. _Right now I need to get Hope's funeral arranged…_

* * *

><p>Makers Domain: Royal Court.<p>

"Akuma, how are you?" A man in a wrinkled white suit greeted his unbelievably beautiful guest.

"Kami." Akuma greeted off handedly. "I see you're residence outshines your body."

The Court's was a magnificent building. It's floors were green and blue crystal that wove into intricate designs of crosses and crowns. Tall white marble pillars rose up to meet a grey ceiling with golden lines in a design that the eye couldn't quite comprehend.

The walls were nonexistent. Instead an endless blue sky with puffy white clouds was seen stretching off into forever.

"And you dress is higher than your domain." Kami smiled warmly, Akuma just snorted harshly.

"Since you've contacted the girl as well I assume we have a mutual interest?" Akuma changed the subject as he stood across the room from Kami.

"She is a child I have always had interest in." Kami looked out at the clouds. "She is like lightning. She burns with a blinding intensity, wanting to be free from the clouds and embrace the earth."

"Doesn't' lightning destroy people?" Akuma countered.

"Lightning is a violent force. Capable of incredible destruction. But when you add a kite and a key it's the birth of wax-less lights and self propelled carriages."

"You're as frustrating as ever to talk to." Akuma muttered, but couldn't help but ask. "If she is the lightning who is the kite and key?"

"Hope." Kami leisurely walked to the edge of the room. "Without him she will merely destroy, reach the ground and die." Bellow the court stood a massive gate.

"So she's merely destruction now." Akuma grinned. "A mute point."

"But she will never do as you desire." Kami glanced over his shoulder at Akuma. "Lightning is many things, but it is not controlled. It will do as it desires, nothing more nothing less."

"Then why do you pursue the elusive lightning? I thought your followers should all be committed fully to you…" Akuma was cut off as Kami couldn't help but laugh gently.

"Which commitment is greater, the one that blindly does so or the one that chooses to do so?" Kami smiled wisely. "If a man blindly commits to a cause he does so out of duty and will only do what he thinks he must. But if one chooses to follow you then their heart follows you as well. And they will never cease, not until the one they follow sets a new path for them…"

"Can you just talk like a normal person?" Akuma was rubbing between his eyes; Kami was the only being in existence that could frustrate him.

"If you're not here to talk then what is it you seek?" A more serious edge came to Kami's face and voice; it was a bone chilling thing for Akuma.

"A wager. If I can make lightning abandon love then she's mine. If she keeps love then she's yours." Akuma decided to get to the point. Beating around the bush with Kami was never suggested.

"We will make a wager." Akuma grinned broadly as Kami said this. "But come with me to discuss the terms…"

Five o'clock. Zero minutes. Zero seconds.

The course of Lightning was decided.

****

* * *

><strong>(AN)**

**Deviljho found this on my list of books I was working and wanted me to write it. Honestly it took me awhile to find, it was on the computer that crashed last Christmas, so I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Updates on this story are slated on a monthly basis. I personally absolutely love this story. Before Because you are my Hope turned into such a long thing this was slated to be my first serious fiction. However seeing as my other story has taken on such a large life this was pushed to the back burner and forgotten about. Honestly it would have probably never seen the light of day if Deviljho hadn't reminded me about it so you get a thumbs up fan guy.**

**Now this is on the spiritual tag, you saw that one right? I'm a Christian and my ideology is present throughout this piece. I believe in a very personal relationship with God, in prayer I call him dude, guy and daddy God frequently. So if your offended by how casual some of this is it's not meant that way. If you have any questions about any of it message me and I would be happy to talk to you as long as you don't go to name bashing. My name is something I'm proud of so please be nice.**

**And yes this is under Romance. Just wait and see. I have a plan, the thing about a plan is they take time to implement so just bear with me on that front.**

**All that said I hope (No pun intended) you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm pretty sure I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy XIII. Last I checked that was square enix's, but if I happen to be wrong you would be my hero if you told me :P**


End file.
